


Ferite che si chiudono

by EricaGazzoldi



Series: The Arcana - Tutto in famiglia [6]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blood Magic, Confessions, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Lesbian Character, Lucio (The Arcana) Is A Little Shit, Magic, Meet the Family, Mercenary Lucio (The Arcana), Multi, Parent Julian Devorak, Past Asra/Julian Devorak, Return, Same-Sex Marriage, Sweet Asra (The Arcana), Top Asra (The Arcana), Top Julian Devorak, Top Nadia (The Arcana)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Lilinka Nazali, la nuova contessa di Vesuvia, e la sua fidanzata Kallistò stanno per sposarsi. Tutto sembra idilliaco e fermo... Ma due ritorni (uno atteso e l'altro infausto) porteranno imprevisti nel quadretto. Soprattutto, qualcuno che attendeva nell'ombra da ventitré anni metterà Lilinka Nazali davanti a una difficile scelta. Tutto mentre Nadia e Portia da una parte e Asra e Julian dall'altra dovranno affrontare questioni amorose mai del tutto risolte...
Relationships: Asra & Julian Devorak, Asra & Portia Devorak, Asra (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Asra/Julian Devorak, Asra/Portia Devorak, Julian Devorak & Nadia, Julian Devorak/Nadia, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s), Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s), Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Nadia (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Nadia (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s), Portia Devorak/Nadia, Valdemar (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s), Valerius (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Arcana - Tutto in famiglia [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765636
Collections: Asrian, Random The Arcana Stories (Visual Novel), The Arcana: Ilya, i am a simp for portia devorak





	Ferite che si chiudono

Le lunghe dita di Lilinka Nazali carezzarono i petali di una rosa. La fioritura di quell’anno era particolarmente generosa. Accanto a lei, nel giardino del palazzo comitale di Vesuvia, la sua Kallistò annusava il profumo di quei fiori. Indossava un lungo vestito di raso bianco, dal corpetto stretto e con le maniche di tulle, che sembrava quasi anticipare il suo abito da sposa: un altro regalo di Lilinka Nazali. Rispetto a due anni prima, la giovane contadina aveva perduto buona parte delle sue remore e dei suoi disagi nel frequentare l’ambiente di corte. Dopotutto, era la fidanzata ufficiale della contessa, ormai. Che i cortigiani fossero contenti o meno, si erano profusi in adulazioni della “splendida coppia” e della “bella futura sposina”. Ormai, persino Lilinka Nazali - fondamentalmente ingenua e incline a prendere le parole nel senso più serio - sapeva di non doverli ascoltare più di tanto, qualsiasi cosa dicessero. Era chiaro che l’avrebbero sempre lusingata, sperando di mettersi in luce a palazzo. Ai suoi occhi, del resto, le lodi di Kallistò non avrebbero mai potuto essere abbastanza alte. La ammirò, vestita di quel colore chiaro che creava un piacevole contrasto con la sua pelle olivastra. Le onde castane dei capelli di lei erano state appuntate in due cerchi di trecce ai lati del capo. Opera del parrucchiere personale della contessa madre. Kallistò era un po’ meno ossuta, rispetto a quando lei e Lili si erano conosciute, e stava decisamente meglio con le forme leggermente più piene. La dieta del palazzo le aveva fatto bene.

Lilinka Nazali ricordò, con un leggero batticuore, il giorno in cui la contadina l’aveva presentata alla madre: Àrtemis, la levatrice del villaggio di Hestìa. Per non intimidirla, la contessa aveva deciso di recarsi da lei al villaggio, anziché convocarla a palazzo. Si era presentata da sola, a cavallo della sua nera giumenta Hekàte e in abito da caccia. Aveva combattuto l’ansia che la coglieva solitamente, tutte le volte che doveva incontrare sconosciuti per iniziativa non sua. Persino gli sguardi curiosi dei bambini le facevano venire voglia di fuggire. La sua posizione di contessa, peraltro non certo sgradevole, era sempre stata una croce soltanto in questo: il contatto con gli estranei. Ma, in fondo, aveva un copione di aspettative abbastanza chiaro da seguire. E, se doveva stare al mondo da _aliena,_ meglio farlo in una posizione di potere che creava automaticamente distanze e _spazi di rispetto._

Sulla soglia della sua casupola, Kallistò le era corsa incontro, abbracciandola calorosamente. L’affetto sincero che le due si scambiavano doveva aver contribuito ad ammorbidire un poco Àrtemis e la sua figlia maggiore, Aréthousa. Fino a quel momento, dovevano aver fatto fatica a credere che l’interesse di Lilinka Nazali per la contadinella fosse serio e rispettoso.

Di quell’incontro, la contessa ricordava soprattutto la fisionomia della futura suocera: più dura e quadra di quella della figlia, ma con gli stessi grandi occhi verdi. Un silenzio intelligente aleggiava spesso sulle sue tumide labbra. Il suo contegno forte e dignitoso, unito allo scialle che indossava e alla corporatura tarchiata, le avevano ricordato la sua compianta “bisnonna onoraria” da parte paterna, Mazelinka. E l’aveva detto apertamente ad Àrtemis. «Anche lei sapeva fare la levatrice… Mi ha aiutato a nascere».

La donna l’aveva onorata di un garbato sorriso.

«Naturalmente, qui a Hestìa e in questa casa siamo tutti orgogliosi del fatto che Lei si interessi tanto a Kallistò» aveva precisato, con voce profonda. «Ma mi permetto di farLe una domanda: esattamente, _perché?_ Cos’ha di speciale per Lei?»

Lilinka Nazali era arrossita fino alle orecchie. Non era una domanda qualsiasi. «Credo sia perché, fin dal primo momento che l’ho vista, mi ha fatto venire voglia di _parlare con lei_ » soffiò poi. «Non è banale come sembra… Non per me, almeno. Di solito, non so cosa dire agli sconosciuti… non mi viene spontaneo aprirmi. Anche in famiglia, è raro che le conversazioni mi catturino. Preferisco passare il tempo da sola… passeggiare nei boschi, meditare, disegnare, fare lunghi bagni… Quando una persona cattura la mia attenzione e mi fa venire voglia di condividere il mio mondo con lei come se la conoscessi da sempre, significa che quel rapporto sarà speciale. Con Kallistò, è stato così. L’ho incontrata per caso e… non ho più potuto fare a meno di lei».

Si accorse che Àrtemis e Aréthousa l’ascoltavano con grande interesse. Sudò freddo, al pensiero di quanto il suo discorso potesse suonare assurdo. Eppure, pareva che non la giudicassero. In quelle persone, non c’erano né piaggeria, né irrisione. Sentì da subito un caldo affetto per loro, solo per quello.

«E tu, Kalli? Perché hai scelto proprio lei?»

Fu la volta dell’altra arrossire, davanti alla domanda della madre.

«Per… per la sua _diversità_ » balbettò infine. «Voglio dire… Si è comportata fin da subito in modo del tutto inaspettato, fuori da ogni schema. Non credo che un’altra nobildonna si sarebbe scusata, dopo avermi quasi travolta col cavallo… e tantomeno che si sarebbe fermata a raccogliermi le mandragole cadute dal cesto… Lilinka Nazali è una persona _vera._ Quando ti cerca, lo fa con tutto il cuore… Non credo ci siano molte persone così, nei villaggi o nei palazzi che sia…»

Lili guardava Kallistò con un sorriso splendente. Le venivano le lacrime agli occhi. Anche se quello che avevano detto le due ragazze non era _tutta_ la verità. Avevano ovviamente taciuto la sotterranea, possente attrazione fisica che le aveva legate da subito. Non erano cose da dirsi davanti a una madre, men che meno a una così schiva e sobria.

«Kallistò mi ha detto che non è destinata ad ereditare il Suo mestiere di levatrice» aveva esordito Lilinka Nazali poco dopo, per spostare il discorso. «Le dispiacerebbe se la assumessi come erborista ufficiale di corte?»

Àrtemis ci aveva pensato un poco. «Kalli mi aiuta, quando ci sono da raccogliere le erbe medicinali» aveva ponderato. «Ma, tutto sommato, non voglio farle perdere questa bella occasione. È anche giusto che si ambienti a palazzo, visto che… state facendo sul serio».

Decisamente più rilassato era stato l’incontro di Kallistò con la contessa madre, Nadia Satrinava. Era stata invitata a prendere il tè con lei, nel salotto tappezzato di lilla dove avvenivano abitualmente gli incontri coi cortigiani. Accomodata su una sedia imbottita, la neoassunta erborista di corte aveva chiacchierato del più e del meno con quella donna ieratica e affascinante, meno mascolina della figlia, ma con la stessa aura di mistero e silenzio. Si somigliavano anche nel viso delicato, nelle lunghe ciglia, nella pelle bruna e nei ricchi capelli color porpora. Nadia aveva adorato subito quell’uccellino di futura nuora, le cui guance erano pizzicate da fossette tutte le volte che le sue tumide labbra azzardavano un sorriso. Aveva anche suonato per lei un brano sull’organo presente nella stanza, cercandolo fra quelli più vivaci.

Più tardi, le aveva raggiunte il padre di Lili, il dottor Julian Devorak. Kallistò non aveva potuto fare a meno di sgranare gli occhi al suo arrivo: il famigerato presunto assassino del conte Lucio, l’ _impiccato redivivo…_ La sua figura magra, alta e pallidissima, fasciata di nero e coronata dalla fiamma dei ricchi capelli rossi (ormai, venati di bianco) l’aveva dapprima fatta sussultare. Poi, la ragazza era rimasta sorpresa dalla gentilezza e dalla fragilità di colui che le avevano sempre spacciato per un consumato delinquente. La dolcezza e lo humour del futuro suocero l’avevano conquistata. Si era accorta anche di ciò che lo legava alla figlia: la gestualità così teatrale; il naso aquilino; i ricci abbondanti e selvaggi delle chiome; la statura notevole.

«Non me li aspettavo così, i tuoi genitori» aveva confessato Kallistò alla fidanzata. «È stato il pomeriggio delle sorprese». «L’importante è che siano state belle sorprese…» aveva risposto Lilinka Nazali, tirando un sospiro di sollievo.

Nessun altro reale ostacolo si era presentato al loro legame, durante quei due anni. Il console Valerius, cui la giovane contessa era legata da un profondo affetto, non si era unito alle felicitazioni sperticate degli altri cortigiani; ma non si era neppure opposto. «Spero che ti troverai contenta di questa scelta» si era limitato a sussurrare a Lili.

Ora, eccole nel giardino del palazzo, intente a gustare il profumo delle rose sotto il sole di maggio. Le nozze erano previste per la fine del mese. La contessa si avvicinò a Kallistò e le cinse la vita con un braccio. L’altra levò il suo sguardo verdissimo verso di lei, con un sorriso beatifico.

«Milady!»

Lilinka Nazali sussultò, disturbata in quel momento prezioso. Iuventius, il capocameriere, stava cercando di attirare la sua attenzione.

«Mi scuso…» fece il giovane, arrossendo. «Ma è appena tornato Suo cugino, Ariel Alnazar-Devorak».

Quel nome fece cadere qualsiasi irritazione e disappunto. Il volto della ragazza s’illuminò.

«Fantastico! Gentilmente, Iuventius, potresti accompagnarlo qui in giardino da noi?»

«Certo, Milady!»

Il capocameriere si allontanò. Tornò poco dopo, insieme a un ragazzo di circa diciannove anni, sottile e minuto, avvolto in comode vesti da viaggio. Una pashmina, un collare d’oro e un ciondolo di ametista davano un poco più d’esotismo alla sua figura. Ciò che colpiva davvero in lui, però, era il contrasto tra la pelle olivastra e la chioma di ricci rossi. I suoi occhi da cerbiatto erano viola e con lunghe ciglia. Un lungo serpente giallo gli cingeva le spalle e, accanto ai suoi piedi, trotterellava una gatta siamese.

«Ariel!» La voce di Lilinka Nazali le uscì piena e calda, come quando intonava appassionate romanze. L’abbraccio fra i due cugini fu commosso e travolgente. La gatta e il serpente avevano già trovato la propria via, nel giardino.

«Sei sicuro che Sasha e Hermes sappiano ancora orientarsi in questo posto?» indagò la contessa, preoccupata. «Certo, Lili!» la confortò il giovane mago. La baciò sulla guancia.

Lei gli guardò la mano sinistra ed esultò in silenzio, vedendogli al dito l’anello di diaspro verde e coralli. Era stato l’ultimo dono che gli aveva fatto prima del suo lungo viaggio, l’unico pegno d’ _amore_ che aveva potuto lasciargli… quando avevano deciso dolorosamente di _mantenere innocente_ il loro rapporto.

«Ti trovo serena… e ben accompagnata» le disse Ariel, notando Kallistò. «Tutto quello che ti auguravo…» Quella voce suadente e premurosa era mancata da morire a Lilinka Nazali. Ma si accorse anche (con gioia) che l’abbraccio e le attenzioni del cugino non suscitavano più quel tumulto focoso che l’avevano tormentata fino al giorno della sua partenza. Ariel si era allontanato per lasciar placare quella fiamma e ci era riuscito. Gliene fu immensamente grata.

«Ary, ti presento Kallistò!» fece la contessa, con gesto elegante. «Erborista ufficiale di corte… e mia futura sposa. Ti sei perso il fidanzamento, ma sei arrivato in tempo per il matrimonio».

«Non me lo perderei per niente al mondo!» ribatté il giovane, lanciando un sorriso ammaliante alle due ragazze.

«Quindi, tu sei il cugino di Lili?» si fece avanti Kallistò, timida. «Mi ha parlato tanto di te…»

«Davvero? E cosa ti ha detto?» rispose lui, cercando di non far trapelare l’imbarazzo.

«Che siete praticamente cresciuti insieme… Che le sei mancato molto… E che, da bambini, eravate due monelli…» La ragazza concluse con un sorriso fra il tenero e l’ironico, per alleggerire la tensione.

Ariel scoppiò a ridere: «Verissimo! Facevamo certi scherzacci ai cortigiani… Il console Valerius era intoccabile, perché è sempre stato il cocco di Lili… ma gli altri se la passavano male. Abbiamo messo l’inchiostro nella tredicesima cioccolata calda di fila che la procuratrice Volta si è fatta servire nelle cucine, una volta… Abbiamo incantato un pavimento per farci scivolare il pretore Vlastomil… Lanciavamo insulti al pontefice Vulgora e godevamo al vederlo rincorrere le nostre voci, senza che potesse vedere dov’eravamo nascosti… Poi, la zia Nadia ci ha rimessi in riga. Oggettivamente, erano scherzi pericolosi».

«I terrori del palazzo, proprio!» rise a sua volta Kallistò.

Lilinka Nazali li guardava e godeva nel vederli già così affiatati. Insieme, i tre cominciarono a percorrere i viali del roseto.

«Quindi, sei un mago anche tu, come i tuoi genitori?» continuò l’erborista.

«Sì. Mio padre Asra insegnò la magia a mia madre Portia e loro due a me» spiegò Ariel. «Anche Lilinka Nazali è una loro allieva… e pure dotata».

«Davvero sei così brava? Non hai mai voluto darmene dimostrazioni…» osservò Kallistò.

«La magia non è uno spettacolo …» arrossì Lili. «In compenso, le è toccato sentirmi cantare» fece poi, rivolta al cugino.

«Lo dici come se fosse una brutta cosa!» rispose lui, sorridendo. «Lili è un meraviglioso mezzosoprano. Mio padre Asra dice sempre: “Lei ha la voce di sua madre e l’entusiasmo di suo padre. Pensa un po’ che disastro, se fosse stato il contrario!”»

I tre scoppiarono a ridere.

«Non dirlo a papà, però» si raccomandò la contessa, ancora scossa dall’ilarità. «Lui è sempre così contento, quando gli si chiede di cantare… Quando ero piccola, ha stonato per me tutte le mie ninnenanne e tiritere preferite!»

Continuarono finché non fu ora di rientrare per il tè con Nadia. Ariel serbò quel tono spensierato per tutto il tempo. Ma, in cuor suo, si agitavano altre parole e altri ricordi, che non si decideva a rivelare a Lilinka Nazali. L’avrebbe fatto, magari… ma più tardi, quando sarebbero stati da soli.

Durante il suo viaggio, era passato anche per una sorta di lazzaretto, dove era stato invitato a somministrare le sue erbe e i suoi incanti di guarigione. Era stato accompagnato al capezzale di un uomo, un vagabondo ex-mercenario, travagliato da una febbre che nessuno sapeva spiegare o curare. Ariel l’aveva visto e aveva avuto un tuffo al cuore: quell’uomo biondo e pallido, dagli occhi d’argento gelido e con un prodigioso braccio artificiale d’oro, era Lucio, ex-conte di Vesuvia ed ex-marito della zia Nadia. Aveva violato il bando che lo allontanava dalla città per vendicarsi di quella condanna e delle nuove nozze di lei. Così, aveva rintracciato Lilinka Nazali, allora quattordicenne: prima, con l’intento di ucciderla; poi, incapricciandosene in modo torbido…

«Uh… Il figlio di Asra?» aveva biascicato il moribondo. La febbre non gli aveva tolto del tutto la lucidità, a quanto pareva.

«Sì» aveva replicato lui, glaciale. Non poteva odiarlo del tutto, ridotto in quello stato miserando… ma nemmeno aveva fretta di guarirlo.

«Lascia perdere i tuoi _hocus pocus_ con me…» aveva gracchiato Lucio, con un ghigno di sarcasmo e disperazione. «Sono spacciato, ormai. Da te, desidero solo una cosa…»

Ariel aveva atteso in silenzio. Non aveva alcuna voglia di fargli favori; ma non sarebbe nemmeno stato un bene negare un’ultima volontà a un moribondo.

«Di’ a Noddy e Jules di non dimenticarmi. Dillo a tutta la tua famiglia… soprattutto, a tua cugina». Qualcosa di languido e lubrico balenò negli occhi lucidi dell’ex-conte.

«Puoi stare tranquillo, allora. Nessuno di noi si può scordare di te. Soprattutto _lei_ ». Il tono tagliente di Ariel aveva sorpreso lui stesso. Ma Lucio, a quanto pareva, non l’aveva interpretato in senso crudele. Anzi, gli aveva rivolto un sorriso trionfante: « _Meraviglioso…_ Grazie». E aveva chiuso gli occhi.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Il sole basso sull’orizzonte indorava il vetro dell’alta finestra. I raggi calanti piovevano in quel salotto dalle pareti viola, carezzando le lunghe foglie delle piante in vaso. Nadia era ammantata dal sole calante, mentre sedeva all’organo. Seduta in semplice maestà, disegnava la musica con le dita, con gli occhi intenti e un enigmatico sorriso sulle labbra. Su quella melodia limpida e serena, cantava la bella voce sopranile di Portia. Nella luce del tramonto, le lunghe chiome porporine della contessa madre e i lussureggianti ricci ramati della cognata mandavano bagliori onirici.

«Sei diventata ancora più brava, dall’ultima volta» commentò Nadia. La sua voce, benché non avesse alcunché d’enfatico, aveva una nota calda. Portia arrossì. Quale che fosse il rapporto che aveva con lei, i complimenti di Nadia le discendevano sempre nel cuore. «Grazie, Nadi… Sarà perché l’accompagnamento musicale era straordinariamente buono».

L’altra scoppiò a ridere: «Sei davvero troppo generosa!» Allontanandosi dall’organo, le due si accomodarono sulle sedie imbottite intorno al tavolino. «Ariel è finalmente tornato, dunque…» ricominciò Nadia. «Mi è mancato tanto. E non oso immaginare quanto sia mancato a te…»

«Puoi dirlo forte!» esclamò Portia, con una vena di traboccante affetto. «So che ha passato la maggior parte di quei tre anni a fare l’asceta, in una comunità di maghi nel deserto…Ma non mi ha dato dettagli sul resto dei suoi spostamenti. Acqua in bocca, come sempre… Tutto suo padre!»

«Anche tutto te!» aggiunse la contessa madre. Un sorriso di bonaria malizia accompagnò le sue parole.

«Dici? A me sembra d’aver perso un bel po’ della mia mania di tenere segreti inutili…» rispose Portia, confusa.

«Senz’altro, cara. Non volevo dire quello» la rassicurò Nadia, tornando seria. «Mi riferisco al fatto che, con gli anni, hai acquisito un’aria più misteriosa… Hai sempre avuto qualcosa di _felino_ , ma… ora, l’hai sviluppato appieno».

Era destino che, quella sera, Portia dovesse arrossire di lusinga e piacere.

«Sarà stato l’influsso di Asra» dedusse lei.

«Sì… sei diventata più simile a tuo marito» concordò Nadia, pensosa. «Una maga silenziosa, che parla soprattutto con gli occhi…» La fissò negli iridi celesti.

«Chissà cosa direbbero i miei vecchi colleghi, quelli che lavoravano a palazzo quando eravamo giovani…» sospirò l’altra, ricordandosi di quando era la capocameriera della contessa Satrinava. «Allora, ero così chiacchierona e pronta al pettegolezzo…»

«Ma sapevi tacere su tante… troppe cose» osservò Nadia.

Portia s’incupì: «Sai bene che ne avevo motivo».

«Vero. Dovevi proteggere tuo fratello… il nostro Ilya» commentò la cognata, mesta. «Proteggerlo _da me,_ fra l’altro… Più ci penso, più il tempo che è passato mi sembra un abisso. Se ricordo quella giovane e determinata contessa, non mi riconosco in lei. Guardo lei, ossessionata dall’obiettivo di dimostrare le proprie capacità e risollevare le sorti di Vesuvia… e non mi capacito di aver potuto essere _così._ Così fissata, unilaterale, persino crudele… Ho perseguitato il nostro povero Ilya, convinta che mandarlo sulla forca fosse una prova di forza della casa comitale… un uomo tanto emotivo, altruista e innocente dell’omicidio del conte…»

«Ma tu volevi giustizia, non sangue! Gli hai dato modo di difendersi durante un regolare processo… È stato lui a sabotarsi anche quell’ultima occasione, come aveva sempre fatto. Non sei mai stata tanto pericolosa per lui quanto lui lo era per se stesso» l’interruppe Portia, aggrottando la fronte.

«A ogni modo, quando ci ripenso, mi faccio schifo» disse Nadia, aggiustandosi lo scialle indosso. «Sembra quasi uno scherzo che abbia finito per innamorarmi proprio di lui… che lui sia al mio fianco da più di vent’anni, come mio marito e padre di mia figlia. Quando lo guardo, con una sola occhiata imparo mille lezioni».

«Io, invece, non so cos’abbia imparato dalla mia vita con Asra» meditò Portia. «A parte le arti magiche, intendo. Ecco… sicuramente, a gestire la mia curiosità e la mia passione per il segreto fine a se stesso. Non posso vivere senza un po’ di mistero: è sempre stato una droga, per me… Ma, non appena trovo qualcosa di misterioso, devo penetrarlo, scoprirlo… per poi gettarmi su altro che non è ancora stato svelato, in un circolo vizioso… Come puoi immaginare, i silenzi e l’aura di segreto che hanno sempre circondato Asra sono stati ciò che mi hanno fatto cadere ai suoi piedi. Ma vivere con lui ha cambiato le cose… La magia è diventata il mio quotidiano. Abbiamo dovuto occuparci insieme della cucina, dell’orto, del negozio, di un mucchio di cose che di misterioso non avevano niente. Non che mi dispiacesse: il buon ménage è sempre stato il mio forte, modestamente. Ma c’è stato più volte il rischio che la nostra relazione perdesse di… _mordente,_ per questo. Non c’erano più arcani, fra noi. Dovevo imparare a lasciare ad Asra i suoi segreti, i suoi spazi di non-detto: era necessario questo a mantenere il suo fascino. Eppure, ogni volta che intuivo che lui mi stava nascondendo qualcosa su un suo libro, un suo lavoro magico o sui dettagli di un suo viaggio, ecco che mi partiva quella dannata ossessione di _scoprire…_ che, fra l’altro, lo irritava parecchio. È stata davvero dura maturare, su questo».

Portia si lasciò andare sullo schienale della sedia, come se quelle confessioni la stessero esaurendo. Nadia l’ascoltava in un silenzio assorto.

«Sai cosa farebbe bene a me e a mio marito, Nadi?» considerò, sospirando. «Un altro bel viaggio di quelli che facevamo da giovani… Foreste, città esotiche, isole… Ora che Ariel è grande e può occuparsi del negozio di magia al posto nostro, non sarebbe una cattiva idea».

«Anch’io e Ilya dovremmo concederci di partire per un po’ su quella nave che gli ho regalato» ponderò la contessa madre. «A me, manca il mare del Prakra… a lui, l’avventura. Dovremmo deciderci ora, finché non siamo ancora del tutto decrepiti».

«Tu non sei affatto decrepita, Nadi» sfuggì a Portia, mentre le sue guance avvampavano. Stavolta, il rossore e il silenzio si contagiarono all’altra. Quasi inavvertitamente, le dita brune e affusolate della nobildonna incontrarono quelle bianche e solide della cognata. Un caldo e leggero umore ravvivava i loro palmi.

«Nadi… tu… sei la cosa migliore che potesse capitare a mio fratello» mormorò Portia, col cuore in gola.

«Me l’hai detto molte volte» sorrise dolcemente l’altra. «Spero che tu abbia ragione».

Nel silenzio che seguì, era sospesa una domanda che nessuna delle due osava porsi. _Avrebbe potuto esserci Portia al posto di Julian, in quel momento. Come sarebbe andata, se davvero non si fossero mai lasciate?_

«Pasha…» intervenne Nadia, in un soffio soave. «Non dobbiamo continuare a rimuginare. Ciò che è stato è stato. La nostra storia è stata bella e preziosa per ciò che era, finché ha avuto una ragion d’essere. Nient’altro conta. Soprattutto… come amiche, come amanti e come sorelle… siamo sempre state irrinunciabili l’una per l’altra, fin dal giorno in cui ci siamo conosciute. Sono cambiati i nostri rapporti, ma non la loro importanza. Non so quante coppie possano dire altrettanto».

Un sorriso celeste sbocciò sul volto di Portia.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lilinka Nazali se ne restava soprappensiero, sul bordo della fontana. Aveva lasciato Kallistò in biblioteca, ad esercitarsi nella lettura (arte che aveva appreso a palazzo), per cercare uno di quei momenti di solitudine che le rinfrescavano il cervello. Nel tardo pomeriggio, la brezza solleticava le cime dei salici piangenti e le faceva svolazzare qualche ricciolo sulla fronte.

«Salve, contessa Satrinava-Devorak!»

Una voce acuta la riscosse. Si voltò in quella direzione e la sua primissima reazione fu di raccapriccio.

Colei (o colui) che aveva parlato era una figura scarna, con la pelle dal verde cadaverico e gli occhi gravemente arrossati. Il corpo longilineo e ossuto era stretto in una sorta di camice; le mani affilate e dalle dita innaturalmente sottili calzavano lunghi guanti di cuoio nero. La cosa più curiosa era il copricapo: una sorta di corna fasciate da bende. La figura sorrideva; ma sorrideva in un modo che metteva in mostra la dentatura aguzza. Non propriamente rassicurante.

Un lercio odore di decadimento arrivò alle sensibili narici di Lilinka Nazali. Trattenendo la nausea, ricambiò il formale saluto.

«Con chi ho il… piacere di parlare?»

«Con la dottoressa Valdemar, o dottor Valdemar, come preferisce» rispose l’essere. «Mi chiamano in tutti e due i modi… Comunque, ero questore a palazzo, ai tempi del conte Lucio e anche quando era in carica Sua madre. Ho anche avuto _l’onore_ di tenere in braccio Vossignoria da neonata».

Diverse informazioni cominciarono a vorticare nella testa di Lilinka Nazali, cercando la propria corretta collocazione. Innanzitutto… Valdemar? Aveva già sentito questo nome…

La dottoressa aveva detto d’averla tenuta in braccio… eppure, a vederla, sembrava sua coetanea. Qualcosa non quadrava. Niente di tutto quello era normale.

Poi, ricordò.

Valdemar era stata allontanata da Vesuvia grazie a un bando magico eseguito da suo zio Asra… dopo che il lugubre questore aveva rapito la piccola Lilinka Nazali con l’intento di ricavare una pozione dal suo sangue. Il sacrificio della neonata era stato sventato in tempo da una coraggiosa soffiata del console Valerius.

Come aveva fatto a tornare?

«Pare che il bando di Asra abbia perso parte della sua forza» aggiunse Valdemar, come se l’avesse letta nel pensiero. «In compenso, ne ho acquisita io… E ho pensato di fare un giretto in questi luoghi così carichi di _nostalgie…_ anche se ciò che aveva davvero un significato per me è andato perduto. Sua madre ha avuto la bella pensata di far smantellare e chiudere il laboratorio sotterraneo dove lavoravamo io e Suo padre, il dottor 069… ai tempi della Peste Rossa».

Anche di tutto quello Lilinka Nazali era stata informata. Ad eccezione dei dettagli degli “esperimenti” preferiti di Valdemar, che Julian non riusciva a rievocare senza essere ammutolito dall’orrore.

«Oh, ma dopotutto _quelle_ erano cose _morte e sepolte_!» proseguì la dottoressa, come compiaciuta della macabra battuta. «Io, invece, mi sto interessando a qualcosa di _molto, molto vivo_ ».

I suoi occhi rossastri s’illuminarono.

«Che magnifico esemplare è Lei… Letteralmente senza pari!»

Fissò estasiata Lilinka Nazali, come se stesse contemplando un prodigio celeste. La contessa sentì lo sguardo del demone mappare ogni più piccolo filamento dei suoi muscoli, dei suoi nervi, dei suoi vasi sanguigni. Si chiese se Valdemar avrebbe potuto vederle persino nel cervello.

«In fondo, è stata una fortuna che mi sia andata male, ventitré anni fa. Non avrei mai visto come si sarebbe sviluppato quel bocciolo di neonata… Debbo ricordarmi di fare i complimenti al mio caro ex-collega, per la meraviglia di figliuola che è riuscito a generare».

Valdemar socchiuse gli occhi e serrò le labbra, come se volesse trattenere una sensazione di delizia.

«Ah, giusto… Lei è informata sul motivo per cui La stavo cercando?»

«Qualcosa che riguarda… il mio sangue, esatto?» mormorò Lilinka Nazali, deglutendo.

«Precisamente!» gorgheggiò Valdemar. «Mi permetta di illustrarLe i dettagli… Io non mi occupo di mistica o di magia, solitamente… ma, in questo caso, c’è un buon motivo. Lei è un caso rarissimo… la progenie di una saggia regnante con un intuito soprannaturale e di un uomo morto e rianimato, dopo aver affrontato l’estremo sacrificio di sé. Nel Suo sangue, si uniscono così i poteri di due Arcani Maggiori: la Papessa dalla profonda vista e l’Appeso dalla grande perseveranza e sopportazione. Un potere così grande potrebbe essere l’unico in grado di farmi evolvere ulteriormente… mutando la forma immutabile che ho preso, da quando ho rinunciato alla mia fragilità umana per un’eternità di ricerche anatomiche. Non vivo d’altro che di curiosità… Tutta la mia esistenza è uno scavare nei corpi dei morti e dei _vivi_ per scrutarne il funzionamento… Ma mi è impossibile saziare questa fame di sapere. Dopo centinaia di anni, questa condizione è diventata… _un po’ stancante_ ».

Un’ombra plumbea cadde su Valdemar, sottolineando il senso di quelle parole.

«Se assorbirò l’onniscienza della Papessa e la capacità dell’Appeso di sopportare la visione di ciò che l’onniscienza mostrerà… non avrò più bisogno di passare da una dissezione all’altra, o di attendere una nuova Peste Rossa per soddisfare la mia curiosità sugli esemplari in fin di vita».

Tacque e rivolse a Lilinka Nazali uno sguardo tra l’assetato e l’implorante. L’altra rimaneva in stallo, con le parole di Valdemar che ancora le vorticavano in testa.

«Io, esattamente… dovrei…?» esalò poi.

La dottoressa sospirò, come se dovesse spiegare una cosa semplicissima a una bambina un po’ tarda. «Veda Lei. Quando aveva sei mesi, non avrebbe potuto sopravvivere al tipo di operazione che avevo in mente. Ma, ora…» (squadrò ben bene l’alta contessa) «…potrebbe essere abbastanza robusta da _collaborare_ , evitandomi un delitto. Invece che una pozione… Suo padre Le avrà certamente parlato di _trasfusioni,_ no?»

«Certamente!» fece Lilinka Nazali - rabbrividendo all’idea odiosa degli aghi.

«Bene! Quindi, col Suo consenso, potrei trasferire una buona quantità del Suo sangue nelle mie vene, evitando una tragedia a voialtri umani sentimentali. Può fidarsi della mia professionalità… anche se non c’è bisogno che Glielo dica».

«Nessuno mi ha avvisato della Sua visita, questore».

Entrambe si voltarono. Quella che aveva parlato era un’altera e matura voce maschile.

Il console Valerius era arrivato nei pressi della fontana, senza che nessuna delle due se ne fosse accorta.

«Salve, console!» Il volto di Valdemar si accese d’un sorriso sinistro. «Un po’ di bianco nelle chiome, qualche ruga intorno agli occhi… ma è sempre Lei. Non L’ho dimenticata».

Qualcosa, nel tono di quelle parole, fece venire i brividi a Lilinka Nazali. Istintivamente, si avvicinò a Valerius e gli pose una mano sulla spalla. Stupito dall’insolito contatto, il nobiluomo si voltò verso di lei e le rivolse uno dei suoi rari sorrisi.

«Oh, questa sì che è una sorpresa!» gongolò Valdemar. «Mi sono chiesta spesso se Lei avesse un cuore, console… Parrebbe di sì. E presto _verificherò meglio_ ».

Poi, si rivolse alla ragazza. Il suo volto, ormai, era l’apoteosi del diabolico.

«È incredibile l’affetto che Lei dimostra a Valerius. Credo che sia l’unica, a palazzo, a tener davvero a lui. L’unica che gli avrebbe posto una mano sulla spalla… perlomeno, senza venir allontanata. E questo è tanto più incredibile… se si considera quanto il console ha fatto ai Suoi genitori.» Valdemar si concesse una pausa, gustando l’incredula sospensione che aveva causato in Lilinka Nazali. Poi, con calma studiata, proseguì.

«Fu lui a far arrestare due volte Suo padre, il dottor Devorak, per un delitto che non aveva commesso… a estorcergli una confessione che lo fece condannare alla forca. Sempre lui s’inventò un’accusa di concorso in omicidio per Sua madre, accusandola davanti a tutta Vesuvia di aver aiutato il dottore a far fuori il conte Lucio… Un’altra bugia, per eliminare la contessa Satrinava e riprendersi le redini della città… Senza contare il sarcasmo con cui ha accolto la notizia della gravidanza di Sua madre, avvenuta prima delle nozze col Devorak… E il fatto che il console considerasse Lei la progenie di un delinquente e di una straniera invadente… E tutto il suo impegno per minimizzare la solennità delle nozze fra i Suoi genitori, per far sì che Suo padre contasse meno di zero nell’aristocrazia e nella politica di Vesuvia… Non che la cosa dispiacesse molto a quello svampito del dottore, intendiamoci. Non è mai stato fatto per le cariche pubbliche».

Valdemar concluse in bellezza, estasiata dall’effetto delle sue parole su Lilinka Nazali. Come aveva ben indovinato, lei non sapeva nulla di tutto quello. Il suo volto bruno era impallidito e si era irrigidito come una maschera. Anche Valerius era pietrificato dalla vergogna… e dal rimorso.

«Non è vero».

La ragazza era riuscita a emettere solo quel filo di voce meccanica.

«E perché mai dovrei mentire, quando la verità è ciò che può farLe più male?» trionfò Valdemar.

D’un tratto, Lilinka Nazali torse il volto dagli altri due e se ne andò, a rapidi passi. Il console gettò un’occhiata di puro odio all’ex-questore; poi, si lanciò sulle orme della contessa.

Una parte di lui continuava a dirgli che _aveva ben avuto le sue ragioni._ Nadia Satrinava e Julian Devorak non erano due immagini di candore come la loro figlia li immaginava. Lei era talmente fasciata dal proprio complesso di superiorità da non rispettare alcuna regola o usanza, se non quelle da lei stessa introdotte: una caratteristica decisamente fuori luogo, per una contessa che reggeva una terra a lei straniera. E lui… chissà se aveva almeno la più pallida idea di cosa fosse una regola. Un millantatore che aveva messo in subbuglio tutta la macchina della giustizia a Vesuvia per un delitto che non aveva nemmeno commesso… tutto più per amore del dramma e per autolesionismo, che non per l’abilità di Valerius a estorcere una qualsivoglia confessione. Uno che era stato cresciuto da una piratessa, aveva lavorato su una nave pirata e frequentava per vezzo la peggiore teppa. Uno che avrebbe combinato un mucchio di guai con la propria gratuita ricerca del rischio, se non fosse stato praticamente succube della contessa sua moglie. Non era proprio un così bel paio, almeno agli occhi del console. Però, per Lilinka Nazali, erano _i suoi genitori._ Le persone che amava di più al mondo, insieme alla sua fidanzata, a suo cugino, ai suoi zii, agli amici d’infanzia… e a _lui,_ Valerius. Almeno, fino a quel momento. L’estranea sensazione di un groppo alla gola lo soffocava.

Trovò finalmente Lilinka Nazali ai margini del giardino, là dove cominciava la vegetazione incolta. Si stava probabilmente dirigendo verso il cottage che era stato di sua zia Portia, quando lavorava a palazzo. Però, si era fermata sul sentiero, sopraffatta dalle lacrime.

«Signora contessa…»

Riconoscendo la voce, lei si voltò. I suoi affusolati occhi rosa gl’indirizzarono uno sguardo carico di rancore.

«Console… è tutto vero quello che ha detto Valdemar?»

Il cuore di Valerius sprofondò. Per quella che fu forse la prima volta in vita sua, abbassò gli occhi.

«…sì.»

Le lacrime sul viso della ragazza si fecero ancor più copiose.

«A quanto pare, oggi incontro la mia punizione» chiosò lui, con voce cupa. «Il questore è tornato a prendersi la mia carcassa per le sue vivisezioni. Ma, soprattutto… _l’unica persona che mi abbia insegnato l’affetto…_ » Il respiro gli si troncava. «…ora, mi disprezzerà per sempre. E a buon diritto».

Valerius sentì tutto il colore abbandonargli il volto.

«Non _per sempre_. Forse».

Un velo di dolcezza era tornato, nelle parole di Lilinka Nazali. Ma esse ancora tremavano di minaccia.

«I miei genitori mi hanno raccontato di quello che Lei fece per me, ventitré anni fa. Se, ora, sono qui… viva e sana… è stato grazie a Lei. Ed è quello il motivo per cui Valdemar La odia e ha voluto cominciare a vendicarsi così. D’istinto, ho sempre sentito che Lei _non mi voleva male_. Nemmeno io Le vorrò male… per sempre. Soltanto… ci vorrà tempo».

Valerius annuì grave, accettando quel verdetto. Severo, ma giusto.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ariel scrutava la cugina. I suoi occhi viola e le sue delicate labbra, pur chiusi in un’espressione ferma. tradivano la preoccupazione.

«Lili…» disse infine. «La magia di sangue crea legami indissolubili. Se tu accetterai la richiesta di _quell’essere…_ non te ne libererai più».

«Lo so» ammise Lilinka Nazali, inghiottendo amaro. «Ma Valdemar ha atteso quasi _ventitré anni_ per avere questo… Ha fatto ritorno apposta per ottenere il mio sangue o il corpo di Valerius per le sue dissezioni. Non se ne andrà, se non avrà almeno uno dei due… E, per quanto ciò che ho saputo del console mi abbia sconvolto, non me la sento di abbandonarlo a quel demone. Credimi… _è la cosa giusta da fare_ ».

Il cugino la fissò. Con quella determinata tristezza da martire negli occhi, le ciglia abbassate, la piega malinconica della bocca, Lilinka Nazali era tale e quale al padre nei suoi momenti di autosacrificio. Ariel aveva imparato da Asra che, davanti a uno stato d’animo del genere, c’era ben poco da fare. O costringerla con la forza a rinunciare, o… Ma lei aveva ragione. Se neppure il bando magico poteva più tenere lontano Valdemar, c’era ben poco da fare.

« _D’accordo_ » esalò Ariel. «Ma permetti almeno che io e Kallistò assistiamo al rito di trasfusione. Possiamo renderlo il meno pericoloso possibile per te, dal punto di vista magico».

«Conosco una radura nei boschi che è un luogo di potente protezione!» intervenne vivacemente la fidanzata. «Potremmo eseguire lì il rituale!»

«Un attimo… Su questo, credo di dover dire qualcosa».

I tre si voltarono di scatto. Nella biblioteca, dove stavano discutendo, era entrato anche il dottor Julian Devorak. Pallido più del solito, aveva però un’aria consapevole e determinata.

«Intendiamoci: io non ho mai avuto a che fare con la magia, se escludiamo… vabbè, lasciamo perdere. È una cosa che non è proprio nelle mie corde, a ogni modo. Ma, qui, ho sentito parlare di _trasfusione_ e questo è affare mio. Per non dire che… c’è di mezzo _la mia unica figlia._ »

Gli fu impossibile dissimulare la nota commossa nella voce.

«Se dovete fare tutto questo… fatelo nel mio studio medico. Sarà più appropriato, più igienico… con le attrezzature giuste e gli strumenti per intervenire in caso di… _incidente_ ».

Ariel guardò il dottore, poi le due ragazze. «Direi che va benissimo. Un’ottima idea. Grazie davvero, zio!» confermò.

Julian gli rispose con un sorriso - ma la nube sulla sua fronte non si dissipò.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Distesa supina sulla stuoia, Lilinka Nazali si tamponava il forellino nell’incavo del gomito destro. Anche se teneva gli occhi chiusi, sapeva che Valdemar - di fronte a lei, nel cerchio tracciato da Ariel - si stava facendo cautamente trasfondere nelle vene il suo sangue. Kallistò stava bruciando alcune erbe di cui Lili non riusciva a ricordare il nome, ma il cui profumo era generoso e rilassante. La giovane contessa avrebbe voluto avere una parte più attiva nel rituale, ma Ariel si era opposto: trovava meglio che lei conservasse le proprie energie. Le aveva raccomandato di rimanere sdraiata e tranquilla, circondata dai quarzi bianchi e dalle foglie di salvia che lui le aveva posto intorno. Effettivamente, la quantità di sangue che le era stata sottratta la faceva sentire fiacca; le girava la testa. Cercò di non sforzare la mente.

Il cerchio protettivo comprendeva tutto il perimetro dello studio. Al suo interno, si trovava anche Julian, per niente a proprio agio. Era inginocchiato accanto alla figlia e la fissava, sudando freddo. Non osava confortarla a parole, dato che il nipote aveva preteso silenzio.

Un urlo lo spezzò.

Valdemar era caduta in ginocchio e si stringeva il ventre, come se qualcosa la stesse dilaniando dall’interno. Lilinka Nazali aprì gli occhi e si levò a sedere.

Il volto magrissimo e verdastro dell’ex-questore era contorto in una smorfia. La figura cadaverica tremava. La ragazza levò gli occhi verso Ariel, come a chiedergli il da farsi. Lo sguardo fermo del cugino le intimò di non muoversi. Kallistò rimaneva impietrita, accanto al braciere.

I quattro spettatori, immobili, assistettero così alla scena.

La figura di Valdemar iniziò a sciogliersi, come fosse di cera. Il suo collo si allungò, le sue braccia si aprirono e si spiegarono, le sue gambe si curvarono. Sotto i loro sguardi, quello che era stato il macabro questore di Vesuvia si trasformava lentamente in una sorta di gigantesco cigno nero - Lilinka Nazali pensò al suo adorato Rebis. Solo il suo volto rimase riconoscibile, salvo per l’espressione negli occhi, ora d’un rosso più vivo: un compendio di saggezza e impassibile malinconia, che pareva abbracciare tutti gli universi ignoti.

«È… è _questo,_ dunque?» mormorò lo stupefacente demone-uccello. «Me l’aspettavo diverso…»

E un profondo sospiro congedò quanto rimaneva della vecchia Valdemar.

«Come… come ti senti?» azzardò Lilinka Nazali.

I grandi e profondi occhi rossi della creatura la fissarono nelle pupille.

«Non sento niente. Vedo troppe cose per poter avere sentimenti…» mormorò.

La giovane contessa deglutì.

«Cosa… cosa vedi, quando mi guardi?»

La nuova Valdemar la avvolse col suo triste sguardo onnisciente.

«Vedo i pensieri guizzare come pesci, nelle correnti delle tue sensazioni… Corrono in un vortice il cui centro è misterioso anche per te. Lasciali andare al loro destino e quel centro ti sarà svelato».

Lilinka Nazali abbassò gli occhi: «Grazie. Mi sarai d’aiuto…»

Poi, si rivolse nuovamente all’enorme cigno nero: «Farò costruire un ninfeo come tua dimora. Finché non sarà pronta, abiterai tranquillamente nella mia Torre di Contemplazione».

«Grazie» rispose la voce velata e canora della nuova Valdemar.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

«Non riesco a crederci».

Le delicate labbra di Asra si piegavano in una smorfia divertita.

« _Tu_ , Ilya… che presti il tuo studio medico per un rituale di magia. Potrei prenderla come una delle tue storie dal fondamento dubbio…»

«Invece, è tutto vero. E non ho affatto voglia di scherzare».

La voce di Julian era insolitamente tagliente.

«A ogni modo, dev’essere stato un rituale straordinario…» cambiò tono il mago, divenendo riverente. «Ho avuto pochissime occasioni di assistere a qualcosa del genere…»

«Bah… Non saprei valutare. Non me n’intendo. So solo che ero terribilmente in ansia per Lili. E che non dimenticherò mai… quello che ho visto».

Asra osservò il volto cupo del cognato, chino a terra e fasciato da pensieri che non trovavano verbo. Con discrezione, si sedette sul pouf accanto al suo. Si trovavano nel riservato studiolo dove il mago leggeva i Tarocchi ai clienti. Era sera e incombeva l’orario di chiusura per il negozio, ormai vuoto.

«Pensi che Valdemar, _così com’è ora_ … sarà davvero una buona consigliera per Lili?» mormorò Julian.

«Di certo, non potranno mai separarsi. La magia di sangue crea legami indissolubili» spiegò Asra, quietamente.

«Non hai idea degli scenari tremendi che si accavallano nella mia testa, ogni volta che ci penso» rabbrividì il medico. «Ho paura che Kallistò non voglia più sposare una persona così legata a… a un inquietante _non-so-che._ Oppure, che Lili diventi in qualche modo _dipendente_ da Valdemar… Oppure… _non lo so!_ » Le dita guantate dell’uomo s’immersero nei suoi capelli, disperate.

«Di certo, la nuova Valdemar non può mentire» lo rassicurò Asra. «È pienamente ispirata dalla Papessa e dall’Appeso… e gli Arcani non possono raccontare menzogne. In un certo senso, per Lili sarà come avere accanto tutta la saggezza tua e di Nadia… ma molto, _molto_ meno _diluita_. Al limite… non ci siamo forse io, Portia e Ariel per controllare la situazione?»

«Hai ragione!» sospirò Julian. «Sono io ad essere il solito».

«Quanto al matrimonio, stai ancor più tranquillo!» riprese Asra. «Sarà fra una settimana… Se Kallistò non l’ha mandato a monte prima, a minor ragione lo farà ora. Anzi, mi sembra che non possa sopportare l’idea di separarsi dalla sua Lili».

L’altro sorrise: «Sarò ridicolo, ma debbo ancora abituarmi all’idea… Mia figlia si sposa. Mi sembra ieri… che, in quella situazione, c’eravamo io e sua madre. Lei, fra l’altro, era già incinta della nostra piccola…»

«Anche all’idea che tu e Nadia siate sposati da ventitré anni c’è da abituarsi» lo punzecchiò Asra. «Per quel che ho recuperato dei ricordi di quando eravamo tre amici inseparabili, non mi par di rammentare una grandissima affinità tra voi due…»

«Eravamo come il ghiaccio e l’acqua corrente, in effetti» ammise Julian. «Ma ghiaccio e acqua corrente… sono la stessa sostanza in due stati diversi».

«Detto così, fai quasi sembrare l’amore una scienza!» rise l’altro.

Uno strano silenzio subentrò fra loro.

Parlare di relazioni agitava il vero elefante nella stanza: la loro passata storia sentimentale, ormai remota vicenda di gioventù. Julian si sorprese ad osservare tutte le somiglianze fra Asra e Nadia: i loro silenzi; la loro riservatezza; quel lato magico a lui inaccessibile; la loro capacità di dominarlo… il loro bisogno di viziarlo e colmarlo di regali, ma anche la loro irriducibile necessità di indipendenza… Solo che Nadia, a differenza di Asra, _c’era sempre._ Era ferma al proprio posto, legata a doveri e responsabilità, come una torre. Non spariva per viaggi dalle imprecisate mete. E tantomeno aveva mai trasformato i loro rapporti in un inferno d’ambiguità. Con Nadia, Julian non aveva mai dovuto domandarsi se fosse davvero amato o meno… per quanto ancora si stupisse d’aver potuto far breccia nel cuore di _tanta perfezione_. Soprattutto, Nadia aveva intuito e rispettato il suo lato insicuro, il suo bisogno di una… _presenza materna._ Julian deglutì. Anche solo sfiorare il suo vuoto di orfano lo faceva sanguinare.

«Di certo, con _lei_ non avrai mai osato lanciarti in una delle tue scenate melodrammatiche» osservò Asra, interrompendo il filo dei suoi pensieri.

«Non sottovalutarmi… ho _dato spettacolo_ anche nei litigi con Nadia, un paio di volte» ribatté l’altro, prendendo baldanza. «Però, _in linea di massima…_ hai ragione» confessò, arrossendo. Asra gli scoccò un’occhiata pungente. Sapeva troppo bene che la loro amica non era tipo da farsi manipolare o da tollerare piagnistei. In fondo, quella sua fermezza e quella sua chiarezza (anche crudele, talora) era quanto di più sano ci potesse essere per Julian. Gli impediva di annegare in se stesso.

«Ti sei perso quella volta in cui lei è venuta a ripescarmi, quando ero depresso e ubriaco fradicio al “Rowdy Raven”» commentò il dottor Devorak. «Da secoli, avevo perso l’abitudine di ridurmi così… perciò, quella ricaduta è stata disastrosa. Credo che Nadia non mi abbia preso a schiaffi sul posto soltanto per dignità. Non dimenticherò mai le sue lacrime… In ventitré anni, le volte in cui l’ho vista piangere si contano sulla punta delle dita. Ed erano quasi tutte a causa mia».

Sulla sua aria spavalda, era ormai caduta un’ombra.

Asra deglutì, prima di fargli _quella domanda:_ «Per caso… questo episodio risale a quando… hai scoperto che io e tua sorella ci frequentavamo?»

Il sussulto che colse Julian fu inequivocabile. «Ma no… che dici?» cercò di balbettare. «Va bene, mi arrendo… sì» confessò infine.

Fissò il pavimento; poi, osò alzare lo sguardo verso Asra. E rimase di sale: il cognato _piangeva._ Lacrime ferree e silenziose, come quelle di Nadia.

«Non ti ho mai chiesto scusa, per questo…» sussurrò dolcemente il mago. «Io o Pasha avremmo dovuto avere il coraggio di dirtelo di persona».

Julian aprì la bocca, come se volesse dire qualcosa. Poi, di slancio, gettò le braccia al collo di Asra e se lo strinse al cuore. Lasciò che i singhiozzi dell’amico cadessero in libertà sul suo petto.

«Non so… se fosse la mia _gelosia di fratello maggiore…_ o l’incapacità di accettare che tu avessi potuto amare davvero _lei e non me_ » mormorò il dottor Devorak, con voce rotta. «O tutte e due le cose, magari».

«Ilya…» rispose Asra, in tono soffocato. «Semplicemente… fare paragoni non ha senso. Ogni storia ha la sua specifica, irripetibile importanza, nel momento in cui si realizza. Non ci sono confronti da fare».

Ciò che non riusciva a dirgli era che Portia era pervasa da una trascinante magia che lo faceva sentire _più vivo._ Insieme, lei e Asra erano doppiamente potenti, con l’intensità delle loro energie e dei loro sensi innalzata al sublime.

«Lasciamo stare» rispose Julian. «Va bene così».

La sua lunga mano guantata carezzò i vaporosi capelli dell’altro. Sentì, in qualche profondo recesso del suo petto, che _non aveva mai amato tanto_ Asra come in quel momento di casta fragilità. Le ombre della notte, ormai definitivamente calate, inghiottivano e curavano le vecchie ferite, ora che erano riusciti a guardarle in volto.


End file.
